


Carnival

by keylimepie



Series: Sabriwena [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Peril, Polyamory, but just like a little bit of peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Rowena decides that they are going to take Jack to a carnival and have a nice happy relaxing family evening out. Of course, it's not going to be quite that simple. Amidst the greasy food and the line-dancing country folk, there is something more insidious lurking.





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June 2019 Gabriel Monthly Challenge! I was inspired by the statement prompt: "The long days of summer brought out the flora and fauna, people bustling along and having fun; but during the humid, dark night is when all things dangerous came out to hunt." as well as the Ferris wheel in the aesthetic prompt.

It all started when Rowena announced, on one very boring morning in the bunker, that they were going to take Jack to a proper summertime carnival that evening. Jack was sitting across from her with the cat in his lap, and he paused in his pursuit of ear scritches at the news. 

“That sounds very exciting! What does one do at a carnival?” 

“Why, darling, there will be rides and games and so much fun. Good things to eat! Cotton candy and candy apples, beer and funnel cakes and pizza. Perhaps fireworks at the end of the night. Music and dancing. Bingo, duck ponds, throwing darts at balloons. Winning lovely prizes for your dear auntie. Maybe finding a sweetie or two for a quick smooch behind the booths.” 

“Ro,” Sam protested. “You know I’m supposed to be working on this project while Dean and Cas are away, and Gabe has the bar to tend to…” 

“Luis is a very capable manager. I don’t have to be there every night. It’s Wednesday; it’s not even that busy,” Gabriel argued. “And it’ll be good for the kid to get out and do human-y things. Sorry Sam, but I’m voting in favor of carnival.” 

“You can sulk at home if you’d rather, Moose,” Rowena sniffed. “I’m sure we won’t even miss you.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and set his tablet down. “Fine,” he sighed. “But no goldfish. And I swear, if there is a clown I’m not speaking to any of you for a week.” 

* 

After some quick research, Rowena found a carnival that was happening in a little town about twenty miles from the bunker. 

She struggled with her outfit for some time before finally settling on a sleeveless pale pink and white plaid seersucker shirt, open just far enough down for a nice peek of cleavage, and knotted at the waist to display a flash of creamy pale stomach, faded denim shorts, and cowboy boots in dark pink and brown with silver accents. She braided her hair in pigtails and perched a brown cowboy hat with a pink band on her head. “Ready,” she said to Gabriel, who reclined on the bed watching the dressing process with great interest. He was dressed far more subdued, in his usual jeans and boots, and a soft denim shirt with pearl buttons. 

“Yowzer,” he said. “Ro, my little sugar plum, you look almost too hot to handle. Those country boys are gonna be all over you.” 

She preened. “Will they? I’m sure I’ll take no notice, sandwiched between the two hottest men around.” She freshened her lipstick, then reached for Gabriel’s hand to tug him to his feet. “Speaking of, let’s go find him and make sure he’s still on board.” 

Jack was standing in the doorway toward the garage, clearly eager to get going, but Sam was still sitting at the table poking at his spreadsheet. “Come on, you,” Rowena said, nudging her hip into his elbow. “You were supposed to be getting ready.” 

“I’m ready,” Sam said, standing up. The tablet was still in his hand. “I’ll just take this to work on.” Gabriel frowned at him, the ‘I’m worried that my boyfriend is a workaholic’ frown. Sam gave him a smile back, the ‘chill out Gabe, I think I’m fine even though you can obviously tell that this is somewhat problematic’ smile. Gabriel looked at Rowena with the ‘can you talk some sense into this tall muttonhead’ look. Rowena replied with the ‘as if I ever could’ eyeroll, and then gave Sam the ‘I don’t even think this is a crisis yet but you’re on notice’ squinty eye. 

Jack stood patiently by the door until they were all done with that business, then followed them down to the garage. 

They all piled into Rowena’s current ride - a red Mini Cooper , a tight squeeze for the four of them - and headed out early in the evening. 

It was just past dusk when they arrived and parked in the bumpy cornfield that passed for a parking lot. Fortunately it had been a dry week and there was no mud to get stuck in. 

Jack sniffed the air eagerly as they walked toward the crowds. “I can tell that you were right about the good foods,” he said. “It smells delicious already.” 

“Of course, we should feed you first,” Rowena said. “We must try absolutely everything.” 

The amount of food was overwhelming, and they eventually ended up seated at a picnic table laden with dishes. Sam had two ears of corn on the cob and a bag of steamed clams. Gabriel had a funnel cake, deep fried Oreos, an ice cream sundae, and strawberry shortcake. Jack had a sausage and pepper sandwich and potato pancakes slathered in sour cream. Rowena had a fork and was sampling everyone else’s food. She sat next to Gabriel, as the strawberry shortcake held the most appeal. 

“I could get you your own,” he said mildly, slipping an arm around her waist. 

“No, just a wee nibble is all I need. Is this alright?” she asked, batting her eyelashes. 

“Anything for my ginger snap,” he said, nuzzling his cheek against the top of her head. He winked at Sam, although Sam was too busy staring at his screen to notice. 

Jack finished his food and went in search of a candy apple. He had gotten a big shiny red one and was walking back toward his family when he spotted a milkshake stand, hidden toward the back of the food vendors. The attendant was a young man with longish curly brown hair, clad in a black t-shirt and tight black jeans, and he beckoned toward Jack when he saw him looking, as so many of the workers did to try to drum up business. 

Intrigued, Jack walked over toward the stand. It didn’t take long for him to be convinced to try “the best Snickers milkshake you’ve ever had” especially when the man offered him a half-price discount for being “so adorable.” Jack wondered if this was flirting, and if he should try to flirt back. But he didn’t feel confident enough to try that, and Sam had told him that often wait staff behaved in a way that people thought was flirting when really it was just their job to be friendly, and that he should be careful not to take advantage of that. Jack didn’t want to be rude, but he had a hard time looking away from the man’s eyes. Eventually, Jack stuttered out a thank you as the man handed his milkshake over. He went on his way, though he couldn’t help but look back over his shoulder. He was sure the man was staring at him as he walked. 

Jack slid back into his seat at the picnic table with his sweet acquisitions. “What do we do next?” he asked, slurping at the shake. His head was still spinning and he felt giddy and he really hoped that no one noticed and asked him any questions. 

“We could start with the games,” Gabriel suggested. He was putting the last crumbs of funnel cake into his mouth, and there was powdered sugar on his chin. 

“No cheating,” Sam said, looking at all three of them seriously. “Blending in, remember? You cannot use any grace or magic or whatever here.” 

“Of course, Samuel,” Rowena said. “I’ll agree to that as long as you’ll agree to tuck your work away and actually come play with us.” 

Sam shifted uncomfortably. “I’m enjoying myself just sitting here. The ambiance...” 

Gabriel shook his head. “No can do, Samshine. Come throw some darts at balloons for me. Especially if you’re going to restrict all us like that. You have a serious advantage. You’re used to being human.” 

Sam pursed his lips. Finally, with a sigh, he tucked the tablet into his inner jacket pocket and stood up. “Okay. I’ll play some games.” 

They went first to the duck pond. Little colorful plastic ducks swam around in an endless circle. Children paid their money and picked up a duck, and got a prize based on the number on the bottom. Most got simple plastic toys, but of all the dozens of ducks, a few were marked to give out larger stuffed animals. 

Sam handed the kid behind the booth some money. “Four ducks, please,” he said, squirming uncomfortably. They were the only people over the age of ten choosing ducks. 

Gabriel won a tiny plastic frog, which he immediately tucked in the top of one of Rowena’s braids. Jack got a plastic lei, which he gleefully hung around his neck. Sam got a tiny puzzle game. And Rowena let out a delighted squeal as the kid handed over a large stuffed pony. 

“I got a pony! I got a pony!” she exclaimed. “Oh, who’s a real cowgirl now, then?” She danced around in circles, hugging her new toy. Sam and Gabriel exchanged a grin. 

“Well done, dear,” Sam said, leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek. 

“Come on, let’s try the next game,” Jack said. He turned and walked toward the balloon dart game, though he stumbled over his own feet and into Sam, who steadied him. 

“Whoa, easy there,” Sam said. “You’re not getting over excited here, are you?” 

“Just… maybe a little. There’s so much, with the lights and everything.” He took another slurp of the milkshake. It was so good, with the sweet nougat and salty caramel all ground up in there. Could they make milkshakes like this at home? He’d ask Dean, Dean knew cooking. 

Gabriel had a hand on his other shoulder. “Just let us know if you need a break, kiddo.” 

“No, no. I want to throw darts,” he insisted. 

Sam paid for several rounds, and they all tossed darts at the balloons. As predicted, Sam was the only one who could hit any. He popped two out of the four, and was given a large green inflatable baseball bat. 

Jack tried throwing the darts, but somehow he couldn’t make his hands do what he wanted them to. This was even worse than the knife throwing practice he’d tried on human terms. Maybe these darts were made funny. He fumbled one to the floor, and one hit near the ceiling. The game attendant scowled at him. He handed the rest of the projectiles to Gabe. He finished his milkshake while Gabriel threw the last of the darts, not winning anything, but at least not endangering anyone. 

The next game was the one with the bb gun and paper targets. Sam, Rowena, and Gabriel all exchanged an “oh hell no” look and steered Jack past it. 

“Maybe... I just… oh no,” Jack said, suddenly darting between two booths toward the scrubby bushes behind them. Gabriel ran after him just in time to see the kid drop to his hands and knees and puke into the bushes. 

“Oh crap,” Gabe muttered. He glanced over his shoulder to Ro and Sam, who were looking on with dismay. 

“Too much junk food,” Sam sighed. 

“We didn’t even go on the rides yet,” Ro added mournfully. 

Sam stepped past Gabriel and squatted at Jack’s side, though well out of the splash zone, and handed him a bottle of water. 

“My head hurts,” Jack said, rubbing his temple. Sweat beaded on his skin and he still looked peaky. 

“Take a little sip. Easy there. Don’t- don’t drink too much,” Sam said softly. “You should feel better now that it’s out.” 

“I don’t,” Jack said miserably. “I’m so tired.” And with that, he slumped sideways in a faint. 

“Jack?” Sam said, leaning forward to touch his face. “Gabe can you-” Sam turned to look at Gabriel over his shoulder, ask him to do a healing or something, but just as he turned there was a flash of movement and two men in dark clothes had grabbed Gabe and Ro from behind, with knives to their throats. 

“Wow, talk about a bonus,” said one of them. “We were gonna have to share one little blond kid and we’ve got four tasty morsels right here.” The light caught just right at his mouth, and Sam could see the gleam of saliva on a fang. Vampires. Hunting at a carnival. His hand tightened on Jack’s shoulder. 

“Is that what you think we are? Tasty morsels?” Sam scoffed. His hand was creeping slowly toward his waistband. He didn’t think he’d need to use it, but he’d feel better if he could get his gun into his hand. He looked at Ro and Gabriel. Surely she had hex bags on her or something, and Gabriel… Gabriel could do damn near anything. Why was he dragging this out? Sam inclined his head slightly, his eyes widening in impatience. And then it hit him. 

“Oh for the love of- yeah I know you guys promised, but this kind of supercedes… use anything you want to for crap’s sake!” he exclaimed. The vampires squinted in confusion, but in the blink of an eye, the one that was holding Gabriel turned into a bat and flew away and the other… just disappeared. Sam squinted in the dim light. Rowena was holding a small plastic box, the sort with vents in the top that one might transport a small pet in. There was a hex bag inside, with a large ugly frog sitting on top of it. 

“Well that was exciting,” Gabriel said sarcastically, watching the bat fly away. “Did you see that, Sammy? It’s funny because… because… vampires… bats… anyway, he won’t be able to eat anything but bugs for the rest of his short existence. Ahh, hilarious.” He stepped cautiously toward Jack, avoiding stepping in anything gross, and touched the kid’s temple with two fingers. Jack inhaled deeply and sat up. 

“Roofies,” Gabriel was saying as Jack opened his eyes. “Nasty business.” 

“Vampires drugged you,” Sam added, at Jack’s confused squinty face. “I suppose they were trying to find easy victims to kidnap.” 

“They’re taken care of now,” Rowena added, tapping on the container. The frog jumped back. She giggled maliciously. 

Gabriel and Sam each gave Jack a hand and pulled him to his feet. “I didn’t mean that you couldn’t use your grace to heal yourself, or in an emergency or whatever,” Sam said. “As soon as you started feeling unwell, you should have.” 

“It’s okay, Sam,” Jack assured him. “I feel fine now. Let’s go on the Ferris wheel.” 

“You’re sure you’re up to that, laddie?” Rowena said skeptically. “If you barf on that thing…” she made a ‘yikes’ face. 

“He’ll be fine,” Gabriel said, clapping him on the shoulder. “Let’s do it. Go get us tickets, Sam.” 

A short time later, they were seated in one of the Ferris wheel gondolas. Jack was tucked between Rowena and Gabriel, with Sam on Gabe’s other side, his knees sticking up awkwardly. The Ferris wheel rotated slowly in the sky, and the four looked out over the carnival-goers dotting the ground below, their faces illuminated by the ever-changing colorful lights of the ride. 

“You know, those vamps might not have been alone. We should probably hang around here for the rest of the evening and make sure,” Sam said, idly playing with a lock of Gabriel’s hair. “Check out all the rest of the games and rides.” 

“Of course, Sam. It’s important to be thorough,” Gabriel said, leaning in to the touch. “And I haven’t had any cotton candy yet, which is an absolute crime.” The ride twitched and jerked as another car was loaded at the bottom, and they began their descent. 

“I still want to shoot the bb guns,” Jack said. 

“I want to visit the beer tent and then join the line dancing,” Rowena said, as they rounded the bottom point and began to climb back up again. 

“And keep our eyes peeled for more fangs, of course,” Sam said. “We’re working.” They all murmured in agreement. 

Gabriel traced his fingertip up Sam’s forearm. “There’s a game where you can shoot a clown in the face.” Sam tilted his head thoughtfully. “I mean, it’s a clown face on the wall, and you shoot him with a water gun. But it might be cathartic. What do you say, sugar?” 

Sam exhaled sharply. “Sold,” he agreed as they reached the high point once again. 


End file.
